


After Hours

by saxgoddess25



Series: DQ in Hyperion Heights [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Hyperion Heights, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: A sequel to "Rivals." The dragon lady visits Roni's after closing time. Sexy times ensue.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet for Day 1 of Kinktober. The prompt I chose for today was face sitting.

It had been a good night at Roni’s. Its proprietor certainly couldn’t complain, though she was glad when everyone called it a night. She was pleasantly buzzed from the shots her patrons bought her, and she was just wiping down the bar when the chime on the door tinkled. Roni’s head shot up, a scowl on her face and she called out, “It’s after 2. We’re closed!”

“I know, Dear,” came the sultry reply and her hand paused in mid swipe over the bar top.

“Mal?”

“Who else?” Mal turned and the deadbolt gave a sharp _snick_ as she flipped it closed. Satisfied that they wouldn’t be disturbed, she sauntered her way over to where Roni was still frozen in place. Roni couldn’t take her eyes off her. She was wearing a black trench coat and impossibly high red stilettoes that did amazing things for her calves and gave a seductive click with each step. Roni had to remind herself to breathe.

“I thought I might catch you before you went upstairs for the night,” Mal said, leaning across the bar to give her a kiss. As she did, Roni got a nice glimpse of cleavage and suddenly she was wondering if Mal had anything on beneath the coat.

The titillating possibility that Mal might be naked under there had arousal throbbing through her core, and she lifted a hand to find out – a hand that Mal grabbed at the wrist before she could.

“Ah, ah, ah. Patience, Dear,” she breathed against Roni’s lips.

Patience wasn’t something that Roni was very good at but she also didn’t have much of a choice. Mal kissed her again, then used the grip on her wrist to pull her forward until she was on top of the bar. After some very unsexy maneuvering so that she was laying along the bar top, she raised a quizzical eyebrow at Mal.

“Just what are we doing?”

“You’ll see,” Mal smirked back.

Moving very carefully, she used one of the stools to get up on the bar, straddling Roni, and the latter had never been so glad that her bar wasn’t narrower than it was. She watched as Mal slowly undid the belt of the trench coat and then started on the buttons. As each one opened, she was treated to a few more inches of smooth, bare flesh. When at last they were all undone, Mal shrugged the coat off her shoulders, letting it pool behind her where it draped over Roni’s hips. She _was_ completely naked, aside from the shoes, and she smiled down at Roni who was feasting her eyes on her.

“Fuck…” Roni whispered, already salivating with the thought of what was about to happen. “Mal, you’re a goddess.”

“A goddess hmm? Well, I’ll take it.” She gave a dark chuckle and walked forward on her knees until she was hovering above Roni’s face. This close, a sheen of arousal was visible and Roni’s senses were filled with the scent of her. “Are you ready for this, Dear?” Mal asked her and Roni responded by taking hold of her hips and pulling her down to meet her greedy mouth.

Roni could feel her laugh and the sharp moan that came when she drove her tongue straight into Mal as far as it would go. Her world was reduced to hot, slick skin and the tangy sweet essence that coated her tongue. She buried her face completely against Mal’s sex without hesitation and was rewarded by a loud curse, followed by one of Mal’s hands tangling in her hair to hold her there.

Her hands supported Mal and kept her from sitting down so far that she couldn’t breathe at all, but the weight and the way it forced her to be completely immersed in Mal’s cunt had Roni aroused beyond belief. She never wanted this to end, yet at the same time, she desperately wished that she was able to touch herself. If they did this again, they’d have to figure out a way to stimulate her while she went to town. Perhaps one of those remote-control vibrators…

Mal’s hand tightened in her hair and gave an impatient tug. It was a signal that she’d been spending too much attention thinking about her own fantasies and not in servicing the woman atop her. Her lips found Mal’s clit and gave a hearty suck to apologize for her distraction. Mal cursed again and bucked toward her mouth but Roni held on, sucking harder as Mal’s moves got more desperate. Soon Mal was all out riding her face and Roni could barely keep up with her.

It didn’t take much longer before Mal tensed and cried out and Roni used her tongue to take her all the way through her climax. At long last, the hand gripping her hair relaxed, and Mal moved back out of her reach. Roni made a disgruntled noise at losing the contact, which prompted a shaky laugh from Mal.

“God, you’re voracious,” she looked down at her, expression dazed but still amused, “and your face is a mess.”

“Well you did just come all over it,” Roni shot back and reached for a few of the cocktail napkins stacked just behind her head.

“Excuses, excuses,” Mal teased and sat back on Roni’s legs. Roni pushed herself up into a sitting position and pulled her into a heated kiss.

“Why don’t you return the favor, huh?”

Mal smirked and pecked the tip of her nose before moving. “I don’t mind if I do.”


End file.
